dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Banette vs. Yugo
Banette of Pokémon (ThunderbladeX) takes on Yugo of Wakfu (Blade0886) in Round One of the Halloween Frieght Tournament. Voting Voting has ended Fight In one of the darkest corners of the arena, a winding maze of a cornfield passages, Banette is making his way towards the center. Or, rather, what he thinks will lead him the center. His hand on the right wall, he runs through the corridors, looping in and out of dead ends. Banette: Ban….ette…. Banette Continuing to run for a bit, he suddenly stops when he hears footsteps coming from down another passage. As soon as he stops, however, so do they. It is clear that each being has heard their opponent. Yugo hugs the wall, silently prepping his fists. Having not encountered any of the 31 others, he is anxious, but careful, to meet this new adversary. He silently creeps towards the corner. Banette does the same, preparing for his attack. With no shadows to guide them, the two walk slower towards the intersection, and then leap around it, with both Banette and Yugo’s fist colliding. HERE WE GO!!!!! (Banette Theme,2:30-3:30) With a flick of the wrist, Banette’s fist is knocked downwards, sending back into the ground instead of the Yugo’s face. As Yugo tries to end the match early with a cut to Banette’s face, the ghost pokémon activates his Phantom force grip claws and catches the fist in the air using his claw. Yugo: An interesting weapon indeed... Banette: ….ette? Forcing the two locked weapons down, Banette aims a kick at Yugo’s head. Releasing one arm from the grip of his portal, Yugo catches Banette’s leg and forces it against the ground, to which Banette responds by pushing off the ground, doing a midair somersault into the middle of the corridor, and firing three shadow balls at Yugo. The Eliatrope deflects the three shots with his portals, but the time bought still allows Banette to charge at him. A furious duel commences, and while Banette is able to block every strike, he is still on the defensive. Yugo slashes rapidly and creates a small gust of wind to blow Banette backwards. Banette begins to fire with both shots, but the smirking Eliatrope holds out his sake jug and deflects every projectile into the walls. Banette: ..nette? Yugo: Take this! Yugo somersaults forward and strikes the ground with his Wakfu, causing a massive fissure which knocks Banette to the floor. Leaping high into the air, Yugo tries to impale Banette upon landing, but the marinette pokémon is barely quick enough to roll out of the way. With a sweeping kick he knocks over Yugo’s Wakfu and jumps back up onto his own feet. Pointing two will o’ wisp at the downed eliatrope’s face, they are blocked by Wakfu before they have a chance to fire. Yugo pushes Banette back and leaps to his own feet before beginning to spin like a cyclone. The resulting mini tornado hits Banette and sends him high into the air, but he manages to recover and scratches at Yugo on his way down to earth. Yugo deflects every slash, and Banette collides into him, forcing him to the ground with Banette on top of him. Banette then used shadow sneak, Banette begins to club Yugo’s face with alternating blows; eventually, Yugo gets to grab his hands and forces him off with a kick to the abdomen. Resuming his portal stance, he runs at Banette and the two begin to melee against each other. Yugo uses his portal blast, and Banette uses Hex and Slash, and both remain agile; each exchanges the need to run up a rock to gain a height advantage, and every quick attack is blocked. The duel ends with Yugo catching both projectiles on his portal, forcing them and Banette’s arms into the air, and hitting him in the face with the pommel of Wakfu, sending him staggering back. As Banette recovers, he sees Yugo beginning to end the match. Yugo: Victory is Mine!!! As Yugo prepares his strongest attack, a close up is seen of Banette turning Mega and preparing a shadow ball flipping. In slow-motion, as the blade comes down, Banette’s shadow ball come up, make contact with the blade, a struggle for power begins. Mega Banette breaks one shot free, and pulls the shot off. Yugo’s arm was blown off, and while Yugo is quick enough to duck the bullet heading towards him, it grazes his forehead and draws a small line of blood. Staggering back, Yugo is helpless to block the incoming flip-kick from Banette, which smashes him to the ground. K.O!!! Banette kneels down and checks the Eliatrope’s pulse; he is dead. Turning back to normal and placing his hat at Yugo’s side, Banette returns to running through the maze. Banette: Ba….nette…..Banette….Ban! He stops running when he comes across an underground passage. Seeing no other option out of the maze, he jumps in. Results Winning Combatant: Banette: 15 Yugo: 7 Winning Method: K.O.: 5 Death: 10 Details More information can be found here Category:What-If? DBXs Category:John1Thousand Category:Halloween Frieght Tournament Category:Completed What-If DBXs